<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Я не он! by Lunar_the_tramp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577371">Я не он!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp'>Lunar_the_tramp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Gen, Grumpy Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells, Missing Scene, mentions of Eobard Thawne - Freeform, second season</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:15:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри психует — его до сих пор сравнивают с Эобардом Тоуном. Хотя они даже не двойники!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Я не он!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> — Ты не похож на Тоуна.<br/> — Потому что я не он!<br/>Гарри стоит, вцепившись руками в край стола, и со злостью глядит в зелёные глаза несмышлённого местного Флэша. Неужели они действительно до сих пор не могут понять, что Эобард Тоун, убийца из двадцать пятого века, и он, учёный Гаррисон Уэллс, — совершенно разные люди? Чёрт, они ведь даже не двойники!<br/> — Почему бы вам не использовать свои мозги, Аллен, — буквально выплёвывает Гарри, — и не подумать: почему я должен быть похож на вашего Тоуна?<br/> — Вы одно лицо, — неуверенно замечает Барри.<br/>Гарри с тоской думает, что эта Земля неисправима.<br/> — Аллен, — обманчиво мягко произносит он. — Вы были знакомы с настоящим Гаррисоном Уэллсом? С вашей, первой Земли?<br/>Барри отрицательно качает головой. Кажется, до него начинает доходить.<br/> — Может, кто-то из ваших друзей знал его?<br/>Ещё один отрицательный кивок. Гарри чувствует, как снова закипает внутри.<br/> — Тогда какого хрена, — по-звериному шипит он, и Барри, вздрагивая, отпрянывает, — вы продолжаете сравнивать меня с человеком, о котором ничего не знаете?! Эобард Тоун похитил внешность вашего Уэллса. Понимаете — ВНЕШНОСТЬ! Мы внешне одинаковы, но внутри совершенно разные люди! Разные! Я двойник вашего Уэллса, а не вашего Тоуна, так какое вы имеете право проводить между нами параллель?!<br/> — Я... — сконфуженно произносит Барри и замолкает, не зная, что сказать. Ведь Гарри прав — Тоун использовал приборы из будущего, чтобы похитить лицо Уэллса. Лишь лицо. Даже миссис МакГи говорила, что после аварии Гаррисон изменился — значит, Тоун не пытался вести себя как тот человек, внешность которого он украл. Почему же они тогда так придирчиво сравнивают Гарри с лже-Уэллсом, кропотливо выискивая сходства и различия? — Я не знаю...<br/> — Ах не знаете, — Гарри поджимает сухие обветренные губы и отворачивается, всем видом выражая безграничное отвращение к людям, которые не могут дойти до элементарной вещи. Барри вдруг чувствует стыд — давно ли его самого Эдди сравнивал с преступником? — Тогда идите вон отсюда, Аллен, и не отвлекайте меня от работы своими глупыми мыслями!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>